


GO READ THIS STORY IT'S REALLY GREAT

by ThePsychoticWriter



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: I thought it'd be nice to give this writer a nice shoutout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticWriter/pseuds/ThePsychoticWriter





	GO READ THIS STORY IT'S REALLY GREAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Monadonis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Monadonis2/gifts).



[**Buddyfight except the plot is probably sane and all human characters are OCs (placeholder title)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977447) (1808 words) by [**4Monadonis2**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Monadonis2)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Fandom: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character  
Characters: Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s), Various Monster Characters  
Additional Tags: My First Work in This Fandom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Work In Progress, I apologize in advance for what will come, LGBTQ Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added  
Summary:

First work for FCBF. I got tired of only seeing yaoi fluff one-shots, so I decided to add something of my own creation to the fandom.

Moving into a new town, twins Lucas and Lyssa Amiya go off into a journey in the totally 100% legendary world known as school. With the support of their older sibling Ranta, what will they find in this new home?

PsychoticWriter- 4Monadonis2 I really enjoyed your AU that you started the idea for it to be a time skip was a great idea please continue the story past chapter 1 and anyone who reads this I did this as a way to bring some light to this story it is worth the read


End file.
